Aquilan Naming Conventions
The full title of an Aquilan noble or soldier within the Imperial Legions adhere to the following structure chart: Any individual block may be omitted based on individual preference. The only mandatory blocks are Rank or Title, House, and Name. Ranks The military rank is the highest level of individual organisation within the Aquilan Legions, and is used to indicate command and operational authority, as well as basic roles and responsibilities within the military. Each rank has a symbol used on uniforms, badges, insignia, or title abbreviations. The Imperial Legions also use a shortened rank structure to simplify individual identification and require all blocks to be filled: Classification A soldier's or unit's classification is a descriptor used to denote their general operational theatre that the unit or individual as been trained to operate within. Specialization To see the equipment loadouts for these specializations, see Imperial Legion Loadouts '' Specializations are to identify the skills, roles, or experience that an individual legionary has in order to facilitate efficient command and use of available resources. Members of the Legions are able to hold multiple specializations at once – provided they complete and maintain the necessary training required. In these instances the primary, or most active, specialization's name is listed first with all secondary specialization names listed after. In some circles the number of specializations a legionary possesses is a mark of honor and pride, however it is general practice to limit the number of specializations listed on official paperwork to a mere two. '''Hastati Specializations' Navalis Specializations Auxilia Specializations Triarii Specializations Miscellaneous Specializations Rank Seniority In the Imperial Legions the seniority rank "specialization" may be taken by commanding officers based on their position within their unit. Typically the importance of these ranks varies based on each legion, however, the rank of Primus is recognized throughout the legion military and is especially important for the entire command structure. Seniority ranks always take primary precedence over other specializations and, in the case of Primus, must always be listed after an officer's rank. Primus ranked soldiers also add the ∘ 'symbol after their normal rank symbol. For example, a Legate Primus is symbolized as '★∘ Quaestionarius Corps The Quaestionarius Corps is the intelligence agency of the Imperial Legions and is tasked with monitoring internal affairs alongside conducting counterintelligence operations. Each member of the Quaestionarius is hand-picked by an officer already within the Corps, having seen their candidates potential and vetted them against potential infiltration. Noble Titles Outside of the Imperial Legions, Aquilan nobility each hold a title that defines their position within the noble hierarchy. These titles are most associated with the non-military governing structure of House Aquila. Noble Hierarchy Athletic Titles Additional Names Politcal Party Legates and praetors can add the name of their convocational party to their name. Legion Name After their name members of a legion may add the legion name and number. The use of the words “Legion” or “Legio” is interchangeable. Medals When awarded a medal, the recipient can add the abbreviation of the medal to the end of their name. Category:House Aquila Category:Titles